This research proposal is to determine the predominant carbon pathway and control of lipogenesis in human adipose tissue. The amount of glucose carbon metabolized to CO2 via the mitochondria vs. that converted to fatty acids will be studied in isolated human adipocytes. The regulation of pyruvate dehydrogenase and synthesis of ATP in mitochondria will be related to the formation of tryglicerides from palmitate and glucose. The effect of hormones, particularly insulin, on these metabolic processes will be observed.